


Snare

by kiropsia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Closeted Character, Clubbing, Coming Out, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eye Contact, Good Friend Catarina Loss, M/M, Shorts, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiropsia/pseuds/kiropsia
Summary: Alec and Jace crash a Downworlder party, following a lead, and Alec struggles with staying in the closet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this scene was inspired by the song Rodeo by Lil Nas X, Nas

_...Oh here we go, please let me know..._

Discomfort holds Alec in a tense grip as he manuevers through the dense crowd. He focuses on the blond back of his _parabatai's_ head, trying to follow it while aware of numerous bodies, too close to his own space, moving in time with the heavy beat and distracting each of his brain cells.

_...Off we go, don't leave me in the cold..._

His nose is overwhelmed with dozens of perfumes, sweat, alcohol breath and weed. It's too warm and humid, and occasionally someone touches him. Follow Jace. This better be worth it.

_...If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk..._

A martini glass sails through the air, creating a space ahead of Alec, and the blond hair disappears. The shatter is followed by excited shrieks behind him but Alec doesn't turn his head.

_...I didn't mean to make you mad, I don't like when you're upset..._

The cleared space reveals a set of a sofa and cushions scattered off-centre in the room. A warlock is sprawled across the sofa, and Alec is very still, trapped in this gorgeous man's vibrant lime cat eyes. 

_...I'ma call you later on, baby girl, don't you forget…_

Hundreds of people in the room, twenty feet between them, music so loud it vibrates Alec's brain, and yet he feels alone with this man. Thick eyelashes, reddish umber skin under several neck chains that lead Alec's gaze down past a defined collarbone, pecs, abs disappearing into a silk lavender robe that is too big for the slight man's frame.

_...I'ma take you from this party, we might go and have some sex..._

The warlock grins, closing the trap door. He starts to sit up, robe shifting off of a smooth sparkled shoulder. His smile is unexpectedly adorable and Alec is fucked-

"Hey, you straight?"

 _Jace_. With a hand on Alec's bicep. Alec jumps, pretends he wasn't staring at the warlock. "No," he answers, not even thinking about what the question was, but can he sneak another quick glance- 

"Yeah, I see that," Jace rolls his eyes. "Come on, stay on task, I think I found her."

Alec isn't watching Jace walk away, the warlock beams when he realizes Alec is looking again, raises a hand to beckon him and Alec's stomach drops.

_...I thought you would stay with me…_

"Alec, come on!"

For a second time Alec tears himself away from the glitter and wet lips, and throws himself after Jace, a little disquieted. He's straight. Straight straight, straight as a heterosexual. As straight as the picture in his head of those lips closing around him and swallowing him whole. Very straight, shit.

"Camille!"


	2. Chapter 2

_...So what I'm gon' do? I don't have no clue, ain't no me without you… _

Magnus's head falls back into Catarina's lap. "Closeted gays," he growls.

"Baby, why even try? You were expecting a  _ shadowhunter  _ to be openly gay?"

"He was being pretty openly gay just now until the blond cut in," Magnus mutters, looking back over the crowd, hoping to again meet the biggest pair of hazel eyes he'd ever been lost in. The only people he saw, though, were boring.

_...Off we go, don't leave me in the cold... _

“They’re in gear, not here to party. Come on Mags, ASAB. There’s other cuties here who won’t want to put your eyes into a display case.”

Magnus can’t help but giggle. “ _ ASAB _ _?_ They’re born into it, it’s a little different.”

“You told me you’d only smile to get laid tonight, I’m flattered.”

“Saying silly things you don’t agree with to make me laugh is cheap,” says Magnus, searching the crowd for raven hair. “...but I will admit my mood has improved.”

“Good. I mean, I don’t blame you, it’s frustrating as hell that she keeps showing up, but you were  _ mean _ earlier. I almost left.”

Magnus closes his eyes and growls again, wordless.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you, but you were being an asshole,” Catarina sighs, then bottoms up her ninth cosmo of the night. “Alright, get off me. Let’s go find that guy then, and you can ask when he’s off shift.”

“But ASAB,” mumbles Magnus. With his eyes closed like this he becomes physically aware of the vodka in his system, a spinning lightness as though his brain is suspended in the stuff.

“A Sad Ass Bitch, that’s you. I want to see you light up like that again. Literally all we have to do is ask some random person where the shadowhunters went.”

“Not me trying to find a sexy needle in a haystack while you’re having genius ideas, Cat.” He sits up to allow his friend to stand and takes one of her blue hands with grace.

The moment of silence between songs ends. He regrets his choice of tone for the night as the beat of the next song cuts into his skull. Maybe he’s getting too old for hours on end of bass.

_...Dead right, if the head right, Biggie there ery’night… _

Every person they ask looks at them like they’re insane. __

Just as the pair have given up to sit at the temporary bar where Magnus’s dining table used to be, he hears a scream a few feet away. _“There’s shadowhunters here?!”_

“Great idea, Cat, we blew their cover,” Magnus deadpans. Can he handle another drink?   
Catarina grabs his hand before he can wave to the bartender. Guess not. “Don’t get pissy with me again,” she says, tired. “I wasn’t expecting them to be stealthy after that display.”

_...Sometimes your words just hypnotize me… _

“Catarina I’m going to think about him forever.”

“Dramatic,” she responds, but she knows him, so he hears her falter.

_...And I just love your flashy ways… _

“To be honest, I want a piece of the himbo,” Catarina lets out.

Magnus feigns heartbreak. “Here I thought you were being an amazing wingperson.”

“No, I just want to fuck his friend,” she admits, making them both laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“What a fucking waste of time.” Jace kicks a garbage bag and the plastic rips, packing peanuts spilling out into the alleyway. “Shit. That wasn’t me.”

Alec is looking up, following the criss crossing of the fire escape. Boosted bass continues to leak out of the party’s open windows and balcony. “She said she was avoiding her ex.”

“Magnus Bane, the drunk sofa guy,” Jace gives up trying to shove the packing peanuts under a dumpster with his boot. “Fuck, Alec, fuck. We’re fucking fucked I’m so pissed off right now, I hate her. Why can’t she just communicate with us one fucking time, by the angel, jesus christ shit-”

The drunk sofa guy. Their mission didn't matter anymore to Alec, it was a bullshit assignment that should have been given to rookies. But the drunk sofa guy.

“High Warlock Magnus Bane? That was _him_?”

“Fuck, Alec!”

“Stop yelling. It’s 5am.”

Jace sighs. “This is a bust. We’ve been going for sixteen hours, we need rest. Let’s go home.”

Alec hesitates, glancing up the fire escape again. “I’m gonna… Jace, look, I’m not that tired, and I have a hunch about this, let me go talk to him. He might spill all her beans.”

“You can go up there if you promise not to pretend it has anything to do with work. No more work. It’s been constant lately,” responds Jace, beginning to turn away. “I’ll text you when I get home but don’t worry about responding. Goodnight.”

_...One in the hand, one in the bag, bubblin’..._

Alec watches his friend leave without a word, trying to process what just happened. Is he out to Jace now? That's it?

_...Look at the cash, look at the-_

No more bass. Alec can hear a lofty voice floating down but not the words being said. He checks his watch; 5:36am. The party is probably breaking up, which means people leaving the building and opening the front doors, drunk people who don't care if he lives there or not.

Alec has to text Jace to ask which apartment it is. He sits in a leather armchair while he waits for a response, gazing out the lobby windows. His skin is crawling with anxiety and he hopes the small groups of party leavers aren't staring. He tries his best to be inconspicuous, just a guy waiting for an Uber, but the heavy black lines stick out.

Some people do stare, openly, for just a second before ducking away, brow furrowed, which doesn't make Alec feel much better. Finally,

_> 708_

_> dumbass_

_Thanks. <_

He presses the gold elevator up button, watches the digital display tick down from 7. His phone buzzes a few times.

_> no use a condom_

_> np*_

_> wait you don't have to with warlocks_

_> haha nice _

Alec's used to hearing Jace direct this kind of talk at Isabelle, but never him. Why the hell is Jace acting so calm about Alec going for a guy? He has no idea how to respond.

_> wow k leave me on seen I see how it is_

_> I'm home btw gonna crash zzz gn love u_

With a quiet ding, the elevator doors open and a very drunk female warlock with blue skin in a fur coat steps out. She doesn't let Alec in, looking him up and down.

"If you're cruel to him I'll assault you."

Alec blinks, speechless, and the woman leaves, letting him enter the elevator. He's suddenly aware of the sixteen hour shift, and how little energy for people he has left. He takes his phone out to put it on silent.

_> dude stop panicking i kinda figured a while ago since you turn down every single girl_

_> tbf I didn't really have it confirmed until your panic today but it's fine. it doesn't matter idc_

_>_

_> ur not even gonna say ily back_

_> i know you aren't talking to him yet_

_I love you too. <_


	4. Chapter 4

_What is he doing at Magnus Bane’s door?_

Soft music and movement behind it tells him someone inside is still awake, at least. But even still. All these hours later? What if he doesn’t even remember Alec, or worse, another person-

Only nephilim instinct has him look up seconds before Magnus pulls open the door, garbage bag in hand. His makeup fades and smudges, and he’s changed into a tight fitting black t shirt and grey sweatpants. Alec feels alright about his own eyes being wide, because Magnus’s are huge, pupils swelling like a kitten, thick lashes blinking over and over.

“Uh, hi,” tries Alec, wishing he knew how to proceed. All of his previous experience involves going home with mundanes from bars, and the formula for that is easy.

Creating ease in Alec, Magnus at last gives a small smile, and with a twist of his wrist the garbage bag disappears. Alec hears it falling in the chute down the hall and turns instinctively, only to drawn back by: “I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

Alec knows he’s staring again. He searches for words, finding the harder he grasps the less out of reach they are, but Magnus saves him.

“Please, come in,” the warlock says, turning away with the door left open.

Alec follows him in, hovers before figuring out where to put his boots, and again questions what the hell he is doing right now. Magnus motions for his coat, and without it, Alec is too aware of the black lines curling around his neck and collarbone. The very famous, notorious gossip standing in front of him, pouring vodka into a cup.

“Would you like something to drink?”

His voice is dry. “Uh, just water.” He expects to be pressured into shots, but Magnus only manifests a clear glass into his hands and offers it to Alec. Alec promises himself he won’t flush if their fingers brush, and then does anyway. To his horror, Magnus seems to notice and smirks.

“So then, what can I help you with? Someone from my party get too rowdy on the way home?”

Alec takes a long drink, and flushes deeper when bright green eyes trail down his neck as he does. “Not that.” The kitchen island and counters have marble tops that with cyan and soft pink markings on white. Alec sets his glass on the island, and continues, “Um, you know Camille Belcourt?”

The change in Magnus’s face is unexpected. Alec thinks he looks tired.

“Yes, I knew her,” he states. The vodka is pushed away. “I have nothing to do with her.”

“She, um, you know that she was here?”

“It ruined my night.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear,” Alec feels awkward and elects to sit in a barstool at the kitchen island. This leaves Magnus standing on the other side, hands on the countertop where Alec can study every ring, his incense and coffee scent filling Alec’s nostrils. Alec doesn’t look at his face, he’s not ready for that, not this close.

“Is that all you came here for? To tell me my ex came to my party? Because I have wards, but I appreciate the heads up,” Magnus’s tone is curt and Alec hates this.

“No,” he rushes, then falters, smiling emptily at Magnus. “I wanted to, um, well earlier I was working, but you seemed like you wanted to- it’s kind of late now you’re probably tired, actually,”

“What’s your name?”

“Alec.”

“Just Alec?”

“Do you need more?”

“Well…” Magnus trails, and Alec is pretty sure his lips are being stared at, “Is it short for Alexander?”

Alec nods.

“Mmm,” Magnus’s voice is rich as honey, and now that Alec is looking at the other man’s face he finds he can’t stop, spurred on by the feeling of being absorbed by Magnus’s own wandering eyes. Soft face adorned with a lazy smile, Magnus rounds the kitchen island to cup Alec’s cheek and the young shadowhunter feels like something was just shoved into his gut.

“Alexander, I’ll have sex with you today if you promise to never bring her up again.”

“Who?”

The warlock’s eyes darken to a delicious shade that has Alec feeling a flutter in his heart like nothing he’s felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I have a tumblr now!
> 
> kiropsia.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Jace is in a panic.

"I blew it completely. Isabelle, it was so awkward. Look at these texts. I sent him a cat meme. What is wrong with me?"

Isabelle takes the phone from his hands and scrolls up, giggling. "Wow this is a mess."

"Thanks. I feel like an asshole. I don't know how to be supportive," Jace walks away, happy to leave the phone in her possession forever if she'll take it.

"You weren't bad at all Jace," Izzy reassures him. "It was always going to be awkward. At least the bandaid is ripped off now."

"What if he thinks I'm weirded out?"

"Are you weirded out?"

Jace groans. "Of course not! I've been so sick and tired of him trying to hide it. I hate watching him eat himself up, and seeing how lonely he is, and- and changing the subject every time I try to help-"

"And now, it's out." Isabelle interrupts, with a hand on his shoulder and a small smile. "This is good."

Staring back, he nods. "Yeah. Just... How do I make sure it stays out? He's going to try to backpedal or go in denial."

"If that's where he's comfortable then let him go back there."

"Are you serious?!"

"He's an adult, Jace. He gets to make the decisions about his life and it's percentage of closetedness."

"And keep being fucking miserable??"

"Baby steps. Besides, I don't think he'll backpedal this time. I mean, now you've directly talked about it. He's way too honest. His voice will fail him if he tries," Isabelle hands back his phone and drops into the couch next to her brother's _parabatai_.

"You're right. If anything, now he's just going to avoid the topic completely," sighs Jace.

"So be it. He'll talk when he is ready. We can't force him out of the closet before he's ready, trust me Jace. That kind of thing can be traumatizing."

Heart suddenly pounding, Jace straightens. "Shit, he actually did it. He's talking to him." Satisfied that Alec isn't going to be spending all night going back on forth on random buses (again), Jace deafens his side of the connection before he eavesdrops on too much.

"Good for him," Izzy grins. "This is a really good sign, Jace. Alec's always been so careful not to touch anyone from our world. And you're telling me now he's gone for a famous Downworlder, gossip be damned? He's going for what he wants, we love to see it."

Jace closes his eyes. "Yeah. You're right. This is pretty big for him. Sorry I'm getting so worked up."

\----

Magnus holds Alec's bicep while he kisses him and it's the only thing preventing Alec from floating away.

The night has exhausted them both, and as a result it's slow, intoxicating movements against Alec's lips that make his eyes nearly roll back in his head. He leans into it, aware of his whine, surprised he doesn't care. Magnus approves of the noise with a quick bite on his lower lip, which draws an even deeper noise out of Alec he didn't know he can make.

To his disdain, thick lips pull away from his, leaving behind an obscene amount of saliva. Alec can finally open his eyes and finds himself gaping at Magnus.

"Bedroom?" asks the warlock in a hoarse voice. Alec feels drunk when he realizes he's not the only one losing his mind right now.

He nods, aware it's very fast and enthusiastic, finding he doesn't even care.


End file.
